lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Tembo/Main article
Ma Tembo is an adult female elephant, and the only daughter of Aminifu. After the passing of her father, she presumably attained leadership of his herd. Appearance Ma Tembo has the characteristic large and rounded frame of the elephant, with flappy ears, long legs, and a winding trunk. Unlike the other members of her herd, who are blue and gray in color, she is pale gray tinged with pink, with a lighter gray chest, toenails, and trunk tip. Her inner ears are a deeper shade of pink than her main body, and her eyelids are rimmed with dark gray. Like her father, Aminifu, she bears spots on her back, as well as three markings on her forehead. A patch of stunt brown hairs sticks up from her head, and one of her tusks is broken at the tip. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue. Personality Ma Tembo is much like her father, Aminifu, in the sense that she is always game for a laugh. Even when Simba makes a mistake at her father's funeral, she is gracious and kind, and makes light of the situation by dwelling on the good. She is similarly gracious to Nala and Kiara when they are the only members of their family to attend the elephant concert. Information ''The Lion Guard "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Simba arrives at Kilio Valley with Nala and Zazu, he sees members of Aminifu's herd leaving flowers on the old elephant's body while Ma Tembo stands watch. Saddened by the sight, Simba leads Nala and Zazu down into the valley. After the flower ceremony, Simba gathers the herd to give his tribute. Ma Tembo announces the king, and Simba starts by recounting his friendship with Aminifu and how he will always remember the old elephant fondly. He attempts to give the standard elephantese tribute of "He had good on him," but accidentally says, "He had poop on him." Though horrified at this turn of events, Simba begins to smile as the herd breaks into laughter. Ma Tembo explains that her father had always had poop on him and that it had made them laugh. She fondly adds that he had always made them laugh. When Simba still looks unsure, Ma Tembo thanks him for the tribute, and Simba comments that Aminifu had certainly had good on him. Ma Tembo agrees and playfully adds that he had had more poop on him. "The Kupatana Celebration" Ma Tembo is seen bathing in a water hole during Beshte and Bunga's patrol through the Pride Lands. They wish her a happy Kupatana, and she returns the greeting. "Bunga and the King" When the elephants hold their first concert of the season, Simba and his family resolve to be in attendance. Along the way, Simba gets trapped in a sinkhole, and Kiara and Nala are forced to go on without him. They witness the concert and praise the elephants after their song, but just then, Simba arrives with the Lion Guard, Pumbaa, and Timon. He apologizes to Ma Tembo for being late, and together, the group performs "Hakuna Matata". Voice Actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Lynette Dupree Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Television Characters